Unfamiliar Feelings
by Byukio
Summary: Namie has pointed out to Izaya that things have been going on with him and Masaomi for quite some time, so obviously he must feel something right? Izaya doesn't understand what he feels, and maybe he does "love" Masaomi but he isn't exactly happy about it. So of course like anything, it's another social experiment for the informant. Kizaya.


**A/N: Based on the prompt: Imagine Person A realizing that they're in love with Person B—and is unhappy about it. slight angst I guess, I don't know what else really?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Izaya was on the phone talking to Masaomi about dinner plans.<p>

Namie often questioned what was going on in that "relationship" of there's.

"So, how long are you planning on denying your relationship with him?" Namie asked as the conversation ended for Izaya.

"Hm? We're not dating, I have no idea why you keep assuming that we are," Izaya said and to Namie that was bullshit.

You cannot call what is going on "not a relationship" her boss was full of shit.

"Then why do you dote on the boy still? You buy him things, you behave like normal couples would," Namie explained though she wouldn't call Izaya a "normal" person in the least.

"This isn't a date, nor is it a relationship," Izaya stated and if it isn't that then what is it?

Masaomi certainly thought of them as a couple, after all, they did "normal" couple activities: made out, dates, sex, movies, bought one another things.

"You can't keep stringing the boy along like that, if you don't love him you should end it," Namie said and Izaya laughs because why should he take such advice from an incestuous brother lover?

"Like you have any experience with these things, miss 'I'm madly in love with my brother'"

"Don't insult my love for Seiji! At least I feel something, I doubt you feel anything for anyone," Namie said coldly as she walked off no longer caring about her bosses "date" or whatever he chose to acknowledge it as.

Izaya did wonder what he felt for Masaomi because this had been going on for exactly four months, and yet, Izaya had no plans to end whatever this was.

Izaya questioned if he was falling in "love" and then he laughs because how ridiculous, he couldn't actually fall in love with anyone.

Izaya sits in his chair, hand on his face and he ponders.

What exactly does he feel for Masaomi?

Every time the blond said, "I love you" before ending the call, Izaya felt a feeling of ill.

Something he never experienced on other calls, something inside him felt, uneasy, sick, nervous, like he's supposed to return those words but he can't.

Izaya can't because he doesn't know how; this has been going on for months and he still can't say it.

This weird feeling he gets when Masaomi tells him he loves him or how much he likes their dates, is this feeling... what normal couples call "love"?

Izaya doesn't know how to feel about it because he's never felt anything like this before; he's never loved anyone as far as he's concerned.

Not even family love, so this feeling is overwhelmingly new.

How is he supposed to feel about this, the only natural reaction to Izaya is to be unsettled and afraid at this emotion?

The rational response to Izaya is to reject the person he has these feelings for, that's what normal people would do, but Izaya is anything but normal.

"I'm leaving for my meeting with Masaomi," Izaya said to his secretary and of course Namie laughs because it's not a meeting, it's a date.

* * *

><p>The spot they pick was Russian Sushi and Masaomi gives his boyfriend a wave.<p>

"Hey," Masaomi says and there's that new feeling again that Izaya doesn't understand.

Izaya was a man of testing human's feelings, so why should his own be any different?

"I don't love you, y'know?" and there's something in Masaomi's eyes, something that Izaya doesn't like because there's some form of hurt in them and it makes him feel.. bad?

"Tell me, Kida, what do you think we are?" and it's a question that Izaya doesn't really know himself.

"We're a couple?" Masaomi states it as if it's a question because it is, because he's sure Izaya doesn't see them that "way" and it confuses and annoys Masaomi because if he can see them as that, why can't Izaya?

"I see," Izaya says and there's something Izaya realizes, he's in love with Masaomi, and this unsettles him.

Unsettled by this feeling because it is something he has never felt before and maybe it's something he doesn't want to feel.

"Do you think I love you?" Izaya asked and Masaomi shrugs his shoulders.

"Not really, I mean, you never say it, but I love you, I mean I guess I do?"

Masaomi is the one that seems unsure now because if Izaya doesn't love him, why should he?

Why should he be the only one feeling love in this "not a relationship" and it's quiet.

Simon brings them sushi and fatty tuna for Izaya.

"I'll say it if you'd like me too"

The informant is sure that isn't something Masaomi wanted to hear.

"You asshole! You should say it because you want too, because you mean it, just what the fuck are we? Are you using me again like always?!" Masaomi yelled and yeah the ex-yellow scarves leader is causing a scene.

"I have no idea why I think it'll be different, but hey, I guess I'm just in love with an asshole, what can I do right?" Masaomi was obviously trying to hide how pissed off, how upset he felt over this with some form of humor.

"I left Saki for you, I mean, how stupid can I be right?" Masaomi laughs because that's how he hides it all.

His facade is humor.

"What if I did love you?" Izaya asked and Masaomi doesn't know what to say because he's sure Izaya considers fucking with his feelings nothing but another game.

"Don't give me this shit, you do not," Masaomi hissed and he'd leave if he didn't want to finish the rest of the meal that had already been paid for.

"It's a hard thing to say," Izaya says and it's not something he thought about often.

Except when Namie constantly questioned his motives for dating Masaomi.

"I do love you, every time you tell me that you do, I feel, weird."

Masaomi listens even if he's sure what Izaya is saying is bullshit.

"I wanted to see if I truly did experience such feelings for you, by of course making you react with anger about me feeling nothing towards you," Izaya explained and Masaomi doesn't know how to react exactly to this.

"You're an asshole," Masaomi said once again and Izaya grins.

Masaomi rubs his eyes because they seem to want to.. cry?

Is he happy that Izaya returns his feelings, maybe he is, and he still wants to clock Izaya in the face for making him feel like shit just for him to say it.

"I am aware of that," Izaya hummed and leaned over in his seat and cupped the blond's face.

Izaya kissed his boyfriend whom he would finally acknowledge as a boyfriend and not just "someone he went on dates with occasionally and made out with and fucked on occasion" this was a lot better to explain to people.

Masaomi returned the kiss and then when Izaya was off guard he punched him in the side of his face.

"Kida~ That wasn't very nice to do," Izaya faked a whine of pain.

Masaomi rolled his eyes "and like you are?" to which Izaya smiled and said "don't you love me this way though~?"

Masaomi guessed he did, though his guessing was more—something he was certain of.

He knew he loved his jerk of a boyfriend, despite how much hell the man put him through now and before.

"Afraid so," Masaomi sighed and the two continued the rest of their date, well, until Shizuo showed up and Izaya had to run, nonetheless, Masaomi was happy.


End file.
